


御用情夫

by Cynthiahuang21



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiahuang21/pseuds/Cynthiahuang21





	御用情夫

Loki从小就喜欢音乐。  
他精通很多种乐器，是各地音乐厅高档包厢的常客。好几件独一无二的名贵乐器都是他的私人收藏。他一向坚定的认为音乐是一种纯粹的享受，有了音乐的陪伴，几乎一切的活动都会增加一份高雅的美感。  
但今天Loki开始意识到，自己对音乐的观点显然太过片面。  
此时此刻，他周围的乐器在不停的发出和乐谱无关的尖叫，这些刺耳的噪音和台下“听众”们花样百出的下流话混杂在一起，凑成了一支Loki听到过的最庸俗的乐曲。  
“我的小蜜糖，你能给我单独吹一曲吗？我有比双簧管更粗更大的东西……”  
“噢！瞧她抬手拉琴的时候露出的奶子——我要付钱买这个小荡妇一整晚！”  
他左边的女孩坐在台阶的边缘，一边心不在焉的拉着小提琴，一边把脚尖伸进一位绅士敞开的领口，绅士则如获至宝般的捉住她细小的脚踝玩弄起来。右边的男孩——loki弹竖琴的手忍不住抖了一下——见鬼，他不敢相信那个男孩真的把三角铁挂在生殖器上，一边扭屁股一边敲动它。台下的人们则争先恐后的伸长了舌头，Loki敢肯定他们想舔的绝对不是那个三角铁。  
最毛骨悚然的是，Loki此刻还是这群风骚娼妓中的一员。  
他和娼妓穿着同样滑稽的衣服，弹着同一首被糟蹋的乐曲，唯一的区别是他多了一个小小的面具和一条绿宝石项链。脸上的面具不停的往下滑，撞上了Loki的眼睫毛，脖子上的项链不但设计粗俗而且材质粗糙，勒得他呼吸困难。最糟糕的是这些娼妓对真正的音乐一无所知，只会拿着乐器扭屁股。  
这家妓院根本就不应该取名叫“极乐鸟（birds-of-paradise）”，这根本不是什么快乐的天堂，而是音乐的地狱！  
虽然心里倍受折磨，但Loki只能忍受着这一切，坐在舞台的最后面，在一群扭动的omega娼妓的包围下，僵硬地弹着巨大的金色竖琴。  
然而在台下的客人们丝毫体会不到Loki的尴尬和无奈。对他们而言，台上的一切就像一场淫靡的美梦。娼妓们——当然也包括混入其中的Loki——他们的脸庞就像初春的鲜花一样姣好。每个人都穿着云雾似的半透明长袍，戴着嫩树枝编成的头冠，腰上、手上和大腿上挂着宝石细链，背上还有一对雪白的鹅毛小翅膀，就像一群漂亮的淫荡小天使。当一条条修长匀称的腿从长袍侧面的开口伸出，坐在椅子或舞台边缘摇摇晃晃时，曼妙的风景时隐时现，没人在乎他们手里的乐器到底发出了怎样的怪声。  
那些金色的链子一直延伸到娼妓们腿间，那里空荡荡的毫无遮掩，还塞满了另一些特别的装饰，好让娼妓们脸色绯红、身体湿润，时时刻刻都散发出烂熟的果实一样甜蜜的发情香气，以便随时接待台下挥金如土的顾客。  
除了没有戴那些古怪的装饰品，Loki看起来和这些娼妓没什么区别。已经有好几个喝醉酒的客人大声嚷嚷着要花钱买下他，以至于妓院的打手不得不用暴力阻止这类没完没了的麻烦。  
自尊心总使Loki难以忍受低人一等的待遇，像商品一样被摆在台上任人挑选令他感到愤怒和难堪。那些赤裸而充满欲望的视线更是让他感到无比厌烦。  
　　有人再看他。  
总有人在看着他。  
尽管那些烦人的醉汉已经被驱赶走，尽管Loki盯着琴弦，但他依然能感觉到那灼热而滚烫的视线。  
那强烈的视线一直聚焦在他的身上，像烈火一样想把他单薄的长袍烧成灰烬，像雷电汇集而成的长枪，想要剥开他的皮肤、刺穿他的胸膛……真叫人头皮发麻。  
Loki极其用力地拨了一下琴弦。  
　　可恶的Dick·Johnson，他到底还有多久才来？

 

“陛——大人，我看到了Erik·Lehnsherr，他就在那儿，刚进门的那个僵硬的傻瓜！哈哈哈……可怜的外国佬，那个发情的小宝贝在脱他的裤子！噢——他的裤子掉了！我猜裤裆肯定裂了。啊哈……看来我们的特派大使的那玩意儿真是不容小觑呀。大人你看见了吗，这场面真是太有趣——大人？你在看什么？”  
“……是他……”  
“是谁？”  
“是他，真的是他！”Thor低声自言自语着，“我不会认错的……我不会认错那双绿眼睛。”  
“绿眼睛？”一旁的Fandral首相敏锐的捕捉到了关键。  
他看了看身边披着黑袍的国王。国王则凝视着前方，就像刚被美杜莎的视线扫过，灵魂已经被从脑子里抽走，肉体则凝固成了一尊被固定在台座上的雕像。  
Fandral沿着Thor的视线看去，只看见了一群扭腰摆臀的omega娼妓。  
妓院的大厅里灯火朦胧，人影交错，普通人几乎无法隔着十几米的距离看清别人眼睛的颜色， 首相并没有认出哪一个才是让国王陛下硬的像石头一样的“美杜莎”。  
鉴于那些娼妓穿的都是半透明的衣服，搞不好国王他是通过屁股的形状认出“绿眼睛”的呢？  
根据Thor的反应，首相开始怀疑今夜无论有什么国家大事，恐怕都要为“绿眼睛”——也许是他的屁股——让步。Fandral又回头看了一眼身后不远处，Erik·Lehnsherr正在尴尬的穿起裤子，他更加确信今天他们三个人什么也谈不成了。  
“……我怎么能让他继续呆在这种地方？”  
Thor好像突然从梦中清醒过来了，但他依然目不转睛的盯着“绿眼睛”那个方向，急切的往舞台边走去。  
“他是谁？他叫什么名字？”  
“大人，您问的是哪个人？”  
“正在弹竖琴的那个人，他是谁？你最好实话实说，我现在无法忍受任何一句谎话。”  
Thor就像审问犯人一样，低哑、急躁的厉声盘问着舞台旁边的妓院总管。但总管却突然面露难色，支支吾吾的回答道：“噢……他、他是……大人，请原谅我不能——”  
总管的绣花衣领突然被Thor的手揪成了一团，他皱巴巴的老脸被勒得发白，吓得不停向往这边走来的Fandral投去求救的目光。  
“别为难他了，大人，你的‘绿眼睛’不是娼妓。看见他脖子上的项链和脸上的面具了吗？那是‘客人’的标志，所以总管什么都不能告诉你。这可是你亲自签署同意的法律规定的——妓院这样的行业必须保护顾客的隐私。”  
“见鬼……我真的同意过这条该死的法律吗？”  
Thor一松手，妓院总管一屁股摔在了地上。他上气不接下气的大口呼吸着，揉了揉自己发红的脖子，试图扶着一旁的柱子站起来。  
“等等，你说他是‘客人’……？”  
“没错，他也是‘客人’，尊敬的大人。”Fandral看着Thor越来越僵硬的脸部肌肉，忍不住幸灾乐祸的解释起来，“他和大厅里的其他人一样，都是来找乐子的。他用的是omega的玩法。你知道的，就是那些扮成娼妓玩法。”  
“……我不知道。”Thor双手抱胸，示意他说下去。  
“你竟然不知道！这可是个很古老的玩法了。过去omega花钱解决欲望是一件有失体面的事，所以他们会买通妓院的老板，假扮成娼妓混进妓院里找乐子。当然，现在是新时代了，包养alpha或者定期上门的服务都很完善，omega不用再这么遮遮掩掩的。只不过……扮成娼妓，这很刺激不是吗？所以妓院直到今天依然提供这种服务。看到‘绿眼睛’脸上那个可爱的小面具了吗？这说明他预约的是一对一的幽会。你瞧他一脸不耐烦的样子，我猜他一定在等他的情人。”  
“……”  
“噢！拜托了，放过总管的衣领吧，大人。他不知道‘绿眼睛’的情人是谁——就算他知道也必须依法保密。”  
“……”  
“这是妓院的游戏规则，omega扮成娼妓等着，直到情人让侍者给他发信号——可能是点亮某盏灯、或者在某个花瓶里插几束花之类的。omega看见信号后会先去订好的房间里做些准备。他们毕竟不是真正的娼妓，不可能当众戴那些小玩意儿。情人则会过一会儿再上门。”  
“……”  
“当然他们也有可能不去房间，就在大厅里——谁知道呢？这是他自己的事。妓院只负责帮这些甜蜜的情侣发个信号，剩下的部分他们可以尽情发挥自己的想象力。”  
“……情人，哼。”  
年轻的国王握紧了双拳，把正在平复呼吸的妓院总管吓得一抖。  
“是‘他的情人’，我尊敬的大人。”  
“闭嘴，Fandral。”  
大厅里晃动的烛光倒映在Thor的蓝眼睛里，就像在劈里啪啦的冒火花。他又一把揪住了准备悄悄逃跑的总管的衣后领，把他拉得一个趔趄，几乎是摔到二人面前的。  
“负责给他发信号的是哪个家伙？这总不是什么该死的保密条款了吧？”  
总管哆哆嗦嗦的指着门边的一个男侍。  
那男孩手里端着托盘，在一个大烛台周围徘徊着，不时的往大门的方向瞟几眼。  
“大人……咳咳……蜡烛已经点、点燃了……呃……他已经发信号了！待会他就会带着情人去房间里……求您……”总管艰难的吐着字，以祈求Thor能放松一些拎着他的力道。  
Thor猛然回头，舞台上还站着几位娼妓，但竖琴旁空空如也，就在他们几个人说话的间隙，他日思夜想的那人早就不知所踪，不知道已经消失了多久。  
后悔的苦闷顿时堵塞了Thor脑中的每一根神经。那个人像风一样，很擅长从别人的眼皮底下悄无声息的溜走，他怎么能忘了这一点？  
“啊哈！请原谅我不得不违反你的命令，我看到‘他的情人’来找那个男孩了。你最好动作快点，我尊敬的大人。不然等你撞开‘绿眼睛’的房门……恐怕你会看到些过于美妙的画面。”  
Fandral善意的开口提醒。国王陛下脸上懊悔的表情活像丢了玩具的小孩，让他差点憋不住笑出声来。听到这话的Thor马上把妓院总管扔开，像看见红布的蛮牛一样撞倒了好几个人，大步流星的直冲那个端酒的男孩走去。  
等他走远后，年轻的首相终于忍不住捂着肚子大笑起来。

 

　　Dick·Johnson是个出身贫寒的年轻alpha，但他有着最受omega欢迎的那类alpha的外表——满头金发，高大健壮，还有一双迷人的海蓝色眼睛。他不但是上流社会最受欢迎的职业情夫，甚至还做起了皮条客，专门给贵族omega们介绍各种缺钱但身强体壮的alpha。  
国王要挑选正式情人的消息传出后，全国各地的贵族omega都像疯了一样到处打听王宫里的消息， 而Dick·Johnson马上从中看出了商机。他常年出入贵族omega们的宫闱床榻，从他们那听来了一大堆宫廷秘闻，光是出售这些消息就能让他大赚一笔。  
卖消息业务开展得很顺利，几周前他的老顾客laufeyson先生寄给他一笔巨款，要买断他知道的所有宫廷里的消息。为了避免让别的贵族omega知道这笔交易，他们还特地用古老的情趣方式约在“极乐鸟”见面。  
虽说是老顾客，但Dick·Johnson从来没有见过这位神秘而富有的laufeyson先生。据说他非常的俊美，给小费时也十分阔绰。不过“他总是那么冷淡……哪怕是那种时候！”——他派去的alpha总是这样抱怨着，一脸倍受打击的回来。  
Dick·Johnson实在很想见见这位神秘的客人，他提着一个精致的手提箱，好奇又激动的跟着一位男侍，他们走上长长的大旋转楼梯，踏入铺着厚绒地毯的宽敞走廊，正要前往Loki·laufeyson预定好的房间。  
“砰！”  
他的后脑突然被重重的一击，整个世界在扭曲的视线中渐渐黑了下去。  
紧接着，他感觉自己像一袋垃圾似的被拖动着，磕得他差点吐出今天的晚饭。不知到过了多久，在天旋地转之中，他隐约听到两个男人说话的声音。  
　　“我尊敬的……这家伙，我认识他……名字叫……”  
　　“……”　  
“打昏他是个愚蠢的决定……”  
“……我知道。”  
“你既然打算装成他……应该威胁……他今天的目的……万一他们见过面……”  
“……你说的有道理。”  
“那你不如——噢！”  
Dick·Johnson的脑袋又挨了一拳。  
他觉得脑浆都在乱流，然后彻底昏死了过去。

 

“我本想建议你把他弄醒的，陛下。” Fandral首相无奈的耸了耸肩。  
　　“该死……我真应该听你的。”Thor不快的踢了Dick·Johnson一脚。  
　　他的手一向动的比脑子快，特别是他知道这个金发佬就是那人的情夫之后，他的动作简直快如闪电。  
　　“这家伙可真是全副武装，你瞧瞧这身时髦的打扮——他还穿了最新款的紧身裤呢。”Fandral用鞋尖拨弄着被打昏在地的Dick·Johnson，面带戏谑的说着，“还有他的香水，这种味道会让omega像母猫一样发情。啊哈，他还在外套里藏了捆绳子。真有趣，不如我们来猜猜那个手提箱里装的是什么？”  
“……它根本没上锁。”  
“啪”的一声响，镶着金边的手提箱被Thor踢开了。  
“噢——！”Fandral发出一声意味深长的感叹。  
箱子里的东西很多，其中一些他们这样的alpha再熟悉不过了，另一些则透露出危险的气息，尤其是那些大小不一的针管和小玻璃瓶里颜色古怪的液体。  
Thor视线冰冷的俯视着打开的箱子，手上的关节嘎吱作响。他转身提起地上的男妓，狠狠地扔进了厕所的隔间里，转身就要往外走。  
“嘿！等等……你打算就这样假装成这个男妓？”  
Fandral赶紧叫住了焦躁不安、迫不及待的国王。  
“……有什么问题吗？”  
“天啊，当然有问题！你看上去像个十足的贵族老爷，半点都不像男妓！”  
“那又能怎么办？嘿！你别看地上那家伙，他的衣服上全是低级的香水味！”  
“嗯……先把你的斗篷脱了。解开几个扣子——别忘了里面的衬衫。现在看起来好多了。你这条裤子……噢，它没救了。男妓穿这种裤子肯定会失业，祈祷你的‘绿眼睛’不会注意到它吧。我的鞋子可以借给你。还有你的头发，弄乱一点——嘿！停手！我不是让你毁了你的发型！我的意思是，把头发弄的更放荡不羁、风流倜傥一点。就像我平时的样子。”  
“……这样看起来像男妓吗？”  
“勉勉强强吧。”Fandral上下打量了几眼被改造过的Thor，不太满意的垂着嘴角。  
“好了，我尊敬的陛下，您可以出征了，我已经和外面那个男侍谈妥了，他会带你去‘绿眼睛’订好的房间。”  
“那你来处理他吧。对了，Erik·Lehnsherr上哪去了？”  
“我为Erik·Lehnsherr大使预定了房间，刚好就在粉玫瑰房间的对面，我会好好招待他的。”  
“干得不错，首相。”  
Fandral捡起地上的箱子，把那些可疑的针剂全扔进了垃圾桶，然后微笑着把它递到Thor的面前。  
Thor迟疑片刻，还是接过了箱子。  
反正危险的东西都被扔掉了，带着这些东西……也许能用得上呢？

妓院的走廊宽敞而豪华，能容下四五个人并肩行走。天花板上的水晶灯被窗外的月光照的晶莹闪烁。灯座上的烛焰随风轻颤，明暗不定的黄色光晕充满了整条走廊。  
Thor跟着引路的男侍，在走廊上快步前进。大概是这些蜡烛的问题，Thor心想着，蜡烛在燃烧中源源不断的散发着热量，以至于他都能感觉到汗水沿着面颊滑落。窗外的夜风不时地吹来，却丝毫无法缓解他身上让人心烦的燥热。  
他们经过了一扇又一扇的房门，每扇雕花木门上都镶着一只金色的极乐鸟雕像，鸟背上有个小小的金花篮，篮子里插着不同的鲜花。红玫瑰、雏菊、鸢尾……Thor感觉自己已经走了很久，两边墙面的纹饰和地毯上的马赛克花纹在不停的重复，让走廊看起来仿佛在无限的向前延伸。这漫长的旅程让烦躁感成倍增长，他不得不催促前面的男孩加快脚步。  
“到了到了……大人，这就是粉玫瑰房间。”  
年轻男侍微弓着腰，手指着几步之外的一扇房门。  
Thor听了后什么也没说，甚至没什么反应，男侍见状赶紧把钥匙塞进他手里，然后悄悄的退下。这个年轻男孩今天受到了不小的惊吓。第一个客人被殴打一顿扔进了厕所、第二个客人用金钱和强权胁迫他违反员工守则，第三个客人——表情恐怖、狂躁易怒，才走了几十米的路却每分钟都在催促……想到今夜恐怖的经历，他赶紧一溜小跑窜出了走廊。  
只剩Thor一个人，孤零零的站在那扇门前。  
这条走廊为什么不再长一点呢？  
为什么偏偏是在妓院而不是别的、更体面的地方？  
为什么他要把自己搞得像个不修边幅的、发情的乞丐？  
为什么……为什么、为什么——  
就在这时间都要凝固的一刻，冲动的本性帮助了Thor。他的身体再一次比大脑更快的运作起来。他的手伸向了门上插着的几支粉色玫瑰。粉嫩的花瓣新鲜而柔软，看起来美极了。但只有几支玫瑰似乎太单薄，于是他的手又伸向了对面的房门，把花篮里的几朵百合也取了出来。  
看着手里的一把又白又粉的鲜花，Thor过热的头脑逐渐恢复了思考：希望那个人喜欢这束花，花朵够多也够新鲜，开得又大又茂盛，至少他自己觉得挺好看的。  
omega都喜欢这些东西，鲜花之类的——噢，等等。  
那个人他喜欢花吗？  
他好像根本不喜欢玫瑰花，更不会这种肤浅可爱的粉红色！  
然而一切都太迟了。他的右手早就把钥匙插进了金色的锁孔，轻轻的一转。当他慢慢开始意识到自己的失误时，右手却急不可耐的一推门把，房门就缓缓的在他面前打开……

那个人就站在窗前。  
他背对着Thor，正在穿一件深绿色的绸缎睡袍。他细瘦的前臂绕到腰后，修长的十指缠着布满金色花纹的腰带，正在调节合适的长度。也许是被开门的声音吓了一跳，他微微的侧身，宽松的睡袍领子从他的肩上滑落，整件睡袍都挂在了他的手腕上，露出了一大片苍白而无暇的背部肌肤。  
他转头看向站在门口的Thor。  
墨黑的卷发、瘦削的面颊、高挺的鼻梁、单薄的双唇……这确实是他，他俊美的面容虽然褪去了几分稚气，却和Thor记忆中相差无几。  
还有那双让人难以忘怀的、像猫一样狡黠、像宝石般美丽的绿眼睛，就像从前一样略带高傲的看了过来。  
“……你迟到了。”他不太高兴的开口，“亲爱的Dick·Johnson先生。”  
“噢！我——很抱歉……我……在来的路上，耽误了一些时间。”  
Thor遗憾的看着他把滑落的衣领拉回了肩部。他抬手想献出那捧鲜花，却突然想起这人不喜欢粉红色，顿时在半空中改变了方向，灵机一动把花插进了桌上的壶里。  
“耽误时间？”他的绿眼睛扫过粉白相间的花束，似乎想到了什么。  
　　“亲爱的Johnson，原来你今天如此忙碌，来见我之前还要先去对面的房间应付另一笔生意。”他笑着说，“不过我真没想到，你会如此的重视我，哪怕迟到了整整半小时，也不忘完事后把对门的鲜花也顺便拿下来送给我……你真是太体贴了。”  
“服务？什么——我没——”Thor正努力的把视线从他敞开的衣领上移开。  
“真遗憾，如果你没有把花插在我拿来泡茶的水壶里，我想我会更高兴的。”  
“水壶……？”Thor成功的把注意力集中到刚插了花的壶上，然后他尴尬的发现旁边还摆了几个精致的玻璃茶杯。  
“我——”尽管Thor还想说点什么来挽回眼下糟糕的局面，但那人已经转身不再理睬他，径直往房间里走去，扔下他独自一人站在门口。  
这似乎是一个不错的开始，至少那个人没有看穿Thor拙劣的伪装，真的把他当成了一位上门的男妓。  
　　  
　　 但他不记得了，Thor却低着头，沮丧的想着，他果然……什么都不记得了。

“你站在门口干什么？时间是最宝贵的，请你别忘了这一点，Johnson先生。如果我没记错的话，按照我付的价钱，你今晚的每一分钟都价值超过80个金币。”  
踩过柔软的长毛地毯，Thor走进房间，小心翼翼的在紧靠他的身旁的位置坐下。  
他们之间的距离变得很近。  
　　 他能隐约闻到那卷曲的黑发间淡淡的香水气味。  
而在优雅香气的遮掩之下，还有另外一种更暧昧、更甜美、更诱人的气息。这气息悄悄的钻进了Thor的脑子里，无声的激荡着他每一根紧绷的神经。  
那是信息素的味道。  
“你还记得我们交易的条件吗？Johnson先生，希望你没有在上一次工作中透露什么已经被我买断的秘密。”  
“我想我没有向谁说过什么，也根本没有什么上一次工作。”Thor深吸了一口气，换了一个两腿交叠的姿势坐好，谨慎的顺着他的问题试图糊弄过去。  
“好了，不要再浪费时间作多余的解释了，我们该谈谈正事了。”  
“好吧。那……你想、嗯——知道什么？”  
“你知道的关于国王的每一件事。”他打量着Thor，一字一句的说着，“他的个性、衣食住行的喜好、常去的地方之类的。”  
“完全没问题，没人比我更了解这些了！”  
“噢……很好。希望你能比给国王叠过被子的侍女、给国王烤过肉的厨师，还有帮国王记账的会计师之类的人知道得更多。我不想再花冤枉钱了，你如何能保证你比他们更了解国王呢？请你认真的回答我，Johnson，你的答案和你的小费紧密相连。”  
“我当然比他们更了解国王了，因为我——我……经常在王宫里……参加聚会。你知道，我这一行……呃，经常会陪着客人参加聚会。贵族们喝了酒什么话都说得出口。”  
“……噢。”他不置可否的应了一声，似乎被说服了。  
他对自己有兴趣——意识到这一点的Thor觉得很愉快。  
更令人愉快的是，他突然转过身，倚靠着扶手，下巴搭在了右手背上，他们之间的距离又变得更小了。Thor能看清他浓密而上翘的睫毛，他微张的双唇间红色的舌尖，还有他右手皮肤下的每一根青色血管。他甚至能感觉到那种正撕扯着他的理智的甜美气息，正在他雪白的肌肤之下翻涌流动……  
“噢……如果你知道他床上的小秘密，那就更好了。”  
“你是说什么样的秘密？”Thor感到疑惑不解。不过他当即决定，不向这人透露自己把Mjolnir放在床头的盒子里还每天给它盖被子这个秘密。  
他突然靠了过来，黑色的发丝让Thor感觉脸上发痒，不由得更用力的夹紧了双腿。  
“比如他喜欢什么样的——我是说……”他不知道从哪里掏出了那本《阿斯加德宫廷秘闻：你和国王的性爱宝典》。“这本书里写的是真的吗？关于国王在某些方面的喜好。”  
“见鬼……怎么又是这本书？该死的Fan——呃……”  
那刺眼的黄色封面差点让Thor咬到舌头。  
“你的表情真有趣，亲爱的Johnson。所以这本书全是编造的？那真是太好——”  
“等等！不是，不是假的。事实上大部分，我指的是前两章，有一部分是真的……”  
Thor的回答似乎让他感到很失望，他不太满意的皱起了眉头。  
“那么……哪些部分是真的？”  
“在舞会上引诱国王的部分完全不可信。天知道，国王整天都不得不为是否在某个条约或律法上签名而烦恼。舞会、酒会……王宫里几个月都没有一次！”  
“这倒是个好消息。看来我们尊敬的国王陛下比我想象中的更举止得体。”  
“我——我是说国王陛下，他当然比这本该死的书里写的要好得多了。不过关于上床的部分基本都是真的。”  
“……什么？”  
“我喜欢——我是说国王确实很喜欢后入式和骑乘式。”  
Thor毫无保留的展现出了他坦诚的美德。  
“噢，当然，国王也很喜欢别人用嘴服侍。”  
“竟然都是真的……那就糟了。”  
他向后靠去，上身倒向柔软的椅背，满头黑色的发丝一束束的滑落，铺散在椅背的顶部，他苍白的颈部毫无顾忌的舒展着，柔和的曲线、突起的锁骨和泛红的耳朵都彻底的暴露在Thor的眼前。  
“你为什么想知道这些？”Thor忍不住问道。  
　　事实上，他必须要说点什么，才能不那么注意那种迷人的气息。香水的味道在渐渐消散，取而代之萦绕在Thor鼻尖的，是越来越明显的信息素的味道……  
“因为如果想要在竞争中脱颖而出，就必须抢在所有人之前知道更多的秘密。尤其是这方面的秘密，虽然我不太愿意承认，但它们确实非常重要……”  
他站起来，走到Thor的位置前，居高临下的望着Thor。Thor只能暗暗地用力抓紧座椅的扶手，以免自己忍不住去抚摸眼前的细腰。  
“我想你是知道的，Johnson，我的老朋友。假如必须要靠那种技巧才能征服他的话，国王的这些私人的偏好对我来说相当不利。毕竟我有时候在某方面……有些欠缺常人应有的兴趣。”  
Thor没有多余的精力来理解他的话了。  
抬起头向上看去，先是他细瘦的腰部，然后是单薄的胸膛，线条精致的下颌，然后是他的嘴唇、他的鼻尖、他的黑发……他的双眼。绿宝石般的双眼。  
“……不。”  
Thor简直听不出这是自己的声音，如此的低沉而嘶哑，但他还是继续说着，“对于国王来说，你什么都不缺……你就是他梦寐以求的一切。”  
“感谢你衷心的赞赏。” 他的声音似乎在轻轻的颤抖着，“不过我需要你……提供一点额外的帮助。”  
他突然弯下腰，伸手去拿一旁茶几上的某样东西。这一瞬间他们是如此的接近，他的双唇几乎要擦过Thor腮边的整齐的胡须。  
　　纸面笔尖摩擦的声音响起，是他在一沓纸上写划了几笔。Thor认出那是一本阿斯加德北方银行的支票簿。他撕下了最上面的一张支票，用拇指和食指轻轻的夹着，在Thor面前晃了几下，然后把它塞进Thor敞开的衣领里。  
“这个数字应该能令你满意了吧？”  
那串数字没有引起Thor的兴趣。他的视线完全凝固在签名那一栏上，那里有个签名——是那个人刚刚才写上的，墨迹未干的签名。

直到这一刻，Thor才终于知道他真正的名字。  
“……Loki。”  
omega和alpha的信息素在空气中互相缠绕，似乎连空气都变得灼热而粘稠。情热的温度让香水的味道消散无踪，只剩下蓬勃的欲望，在Thor的头脑里肆意的生长。

Thor从椅子上站了起来。  
他们的身高相差无几，但体格的差距不容小觑。Thor站在原地伸手一拉，他就落入了Thor的怀中。他并没反抗或是不满，好像早就预料到了Thor的动作，毫不介意的任由他摆布。他们的下身毫无缝隙的紧贴在一起，隔着衣料轻慢的摩擦，一种令人焦躁的温度随之在皮肤下四处蔓延。  
“我为你的礼仪教养感到担忧……”  
他微微的侧着头，在Thor的唇边不紧不慢的埋怨着。他的双手顺着散开的衣领伸进Thor的衬衫之下，像瘙痒一样划过紧实的腹肌和强壮的胸肌，在Thor宽阔的肩膀上停留了片刻，又向他的背后滑去。  
“你不应该直呼顾客的名字。”  
他的手臂像两条冰凉的蛇，悄无声息地环住了Thor紧绷的脖子。  
“也不应该……没有得到我的允许就勃起。”  
“Loki……”  
Thor低声呼唤着这个陌生的名字。  
他的双手渐渐向下，钻入深绿色睡袍的下摆中，抓住他挺翘的臀部来回抚摸，尽情的享受着那温热而细腻的肌肤。他轻轻的呻吟了一声，湿润的绿眼睛凝望着Thor，浅浅的粉红色从他的眼角开始蔓延，经过藏在黑发间的耳垂，一直扩散到雪白的颈部。  
“来吧……”  
他们的鼻尖相触，他一边呢喃着，一边轻轻地摆动着腰身，更用力的摩擦着Thor坚硬的下身。Thor能感觉到他说话时吐出的气息，充满了信息素奇妙的甜味。  
“来教教我……该怎么取悦国王……”

原始欲望的引力让他们嘴唇相碰，急不可待的吻在一起。片刻的濡湿的含吮之后，他急切的把舌尖挤入Thor的口中，换来了一轮更激烈和湿润的纠缠。淫靡的深吻之间，Thor掰开两半富有弹性的臀肉，右手指尖刚深入那道柔软的缝隙，湿滑而温热的淫液就沿着他的指缝滑落，把手掌下的肌肤弄得一片粘腻。他径直摸向这热液的源泉之处，却摸到了一个小小的圆环。Thor突然想起了大厅里那些娼妓身上的“装饰品”，手指便伸入圆环用力一拉，怀里的男人立刻浑身颤抖，舌尖却被狠狠的吸住，只能在唇齿间泄露出一声破碎的呜咽。  
那是一根两指粗的、布满细密螺旋纹路的小玩具。Thor勾住圆环，把玩具拉出更多，又一下把它推入肉穴的深处，穴口泛红的皱褶被刺激得瑟瑟发抖。  
“……唔！”  
Loki不满的在亲吻的间隙咬了他一下，他才不得不吃痛的放开那水润的薄唇。然而火热的刺痛感却像落入干柴中的火星，瞬间点燃了Thor心里隐秘的欲望。他突然想起了那个装满玩具的箱子……  
抓住那半截滑溜溜的玩具，Thor在一声惊呼中快速的把它扯了出来，用自己的食指和中指取代了它的位置。湿热的软肉包裹着他的手指，一下一下的吮吸着。每当他曲起关节抠弄抽搐的肉壁，Loki就颤抖着搂紧他的后背，雪白的脖子因为后仰而拉出优美的曲线，颈侧的腺体毫无防备的分泌着撩人的香气，飞快的侵蚀着Thor残存的理智。  
喷洒在颈侧上滚烫的呼吸似乎让Loki感受到了某种危险，他试图推动Thor的肩膀，但他撒娇一样的力气显然毫无用处——Thor对着他的颈侧狠狠的咬了下去。  
“啊……！”  
黑发的男人急促的喘息着，像被猛兽咬住的猎物，激烈的挣扎和颤抖，腰部却被Thor肌肉紧绷的左手牢牢禁锢，只能双手隔着衣服胡乱地抓他的后背。Thor咬住那片薄薄的皮肤，伸出舌头来回的舔弄着，直到怀里的男人不再抵抗，而是不停的发出淫荡的呻吟，用屁股小穴里的软肉绞紧他的手指，渴望着更多的爱抚。  
Thor却突然抽出了手指，转身把Loki用力一推，让他一下倒在了柔软的椅子上。  
“……你违反了规则。”  
尽管睡袍凌乱，脸色潮红，连说话都在颤抖，Loki依然交叠着双腿，两手靠在座椅两侧的扶手上，努力的维持身为雇主的气势和尊严。  
“什么规则？”  
Thor脱下外套，随手扔在地上，然后不紧不慢的对付着衬衫剩下的两颗扣子。他强壮得令人害怕，手臂上饱满的肌肉把衬衫撑得十分紧绷。Loki湿润的目光扫过他粗壮的双臂，意犹未尽的停留在他因长年握着武器而略显粗糙的十指上。当Thor的手指捉住最后一颗衣扣扭转着想要解开时，他难耐的夹紧了双腿。  
“你可真是个奇怪的男妓……”  
Thor饶有兴致的看着Loki。他看见了那条被扯出来的玩具阴茎，它被一条细细的金链连接着，一直悬挂在Loki的两腿之间。金链的另一头消失在绿色睡袍的下摆中，似乎藏在他两腿间更深的密处。  
“还是说，你擅长就是依靠这种打破规则的技巧来取悦顾客？”  
Loki仰起头，水雾弥漫的绿眼睛向上望着Thor。他抬起一条腿，脚正好踩在Thor快被撑爆的裤裆上，深绿色的睡袍则滑至腿间，立刻被性器顶得凸起了一块。  
“你的裤子，天啊……又是一个减分项。”  
他嘴上抱怨着，双脚却调皮地隔着裤子抚慰Thor坚硬的下体——先用凹陷的脚心描摹着性器的形状，然后一边用前掌踩着它，一边用灵巧的脚趾一个个的解开Thor裤裆上的一排纽扣。粗大的阴茎从裤裆里弹出来，深红色的头部恰好拍打在他粉圆的脚趾上。  
“我愿意为你补上刚才扣掉的两分。”  
Thor低哑的笑了一声，抓住了他略显细瘦的脚踝。  
“我可以先教教你怎么用脚……”  
说完，Thor握住他的双脚，使力让洁白的脚背微微弯曲，脚的后掌和前掌交叠在一起，白嫩的脚心弯处恰到好处的包裹着阴茎，然后上上下下的摩擦起来。Loki咬着下唇，小心的掩藏着眼里的惊讶和羞怯，看穿了他的Thor却觉得无比的愉快，甚至连阴茎都硬的发疼。  
Thor出其不意地捉住Loki的小腿向后一拉，让他的屁股几乎滑到了椅子的边缘。下一秒他的双腿就被迫弯曲着搭在了扶手上，不得不维持两腿大张的姿势。腿间的金链被夹在他的臀缝中，性爱玩具则吊在下面，随着他的轻微挪动而左右摇晃。  
“噢，国王陛下喜欢这样的玩具吗？”  
Loki眼看着自己的小腿被两条皮带绑在了座椅的扶手上。  
“相信我，”Thor说着，把滑到小腿的裤子被踢到了旁边。  
“他爱死这些小玩意儿了。”  
　　掀开那片碍事的睡袍下摆，omega双性兼具的美妙之处便毫无遮掩的裸露出来。阴茎高高的翘起，下面的两片肉唇依然紧闭着，湿润的缝隙含着细细的金链，刚被玩弄过的后穴却成了一个圆圆的肉洞。Thor扶着阴茎抵在后面的入口上，看着这些红艳的褶皱被一点点的撑开，艰难的吞咽着他粗长的肉棒。  
“嗯……唔……！等等……啊！”  
随着性器的深入，Loki被束缚的双脚在扶手上颤栗的摇晃着，泛着粉色的脚趾时而蜷缩在一起，时而又紧绷的张开，皮带上的金属扣子把扶手敲的哐哐直响。Thor强有力的双手压住他张开的大腿内测，拇指向两边掰开细腻的臀肉，红肿的屁股小穴被拉扯着，以便深红的肉棒更顺畅的进出。透明的黏液随着肉棒的抽插不断的溢出穴口，有的被激烈的摩擦挤成了白色的泡沫。  
“好痛……啊……”  
细碎而发抖的呻吟传到Thor的耳朵里，他抽动阴茎的频率却越来越快，因为他知道Loki在说谎——他的脸上没有一点痛苦的痕迹，只有快感带来的红晕，和因肉欲的刺激而在眼眶里打转的泪水。咬住肉棒的屁眼又湿又滑，前方随着抽插而摇晃的阴茎则不时冒出透明的水液。  
肉体碰撞的声响不知道持续了多久，随着各种淫液的交换融合，信息素混合的浓郁香气充满了整个房间，不断的挑动Thor心中狂暴的神经。他看向Loki原本紧闭的雌穴，另一根玩具阴茎不知道什么时候滑出了一截，挤开了两边的肉唇，露出了一点红嫩的小肉瓣。沿着那条被沾湿的金链，Thor摸到了悬挂在Loki屁股下的另一根玩具。他一只手剥开两片娇嫩的肉唇，把塞着假肉棒的洞穴拉出一点缝隙，试图把手上的玩具阴茎也挤入其中。  
“唔……你想干什么……！住手……啊、啊！！”  
Loki羞愤地睁大了眼睛，在急促的喘息中无力的质问着。Thor沉默的欣赏着他有些惊慌失措的眼神，食指滑过绵软的肉唇掐了几下，然后按住了顶端突起的阴蒂，在这红肿发抖的硬核上轻轻的画圈。Loki苍白的颈部向后仰起，腰部猛烈的抽动着，滑腻的肠壁激烈的咬紧了Thor粗硬的性器，原本紧闭的雌穴淫荡的翕动着，漏出了一股淫液。趁此机会，Thor将手里的玩具缓缓的推入了变得柔软的雌穴里——两个肉穴都被撑开到了极限，完全曝露在alpha野兽般灼热的视线之下。  
当直立的阴茎被Thor的手包裹着，用长茧的手掌摩擦时，快感逐渐取代了Loki脑中仅剩的羞耻、愤怒和恐惧。  
他泪水氤氲的绿眼睛望向Thor有汗水滴落的脸，一只手伸入两腿之间揉弄起颤抖凸出的阴蒂，毫不掩饰自己赤裸的欲求。Thor如他所愿的疯狂摆动着肌肉紧绷的腰，粗长火热的阴茎在被干得软烂的肠肉中小幅度的快速摩擦着，肉棱一遍遍的刮过他敏感的腺体。热度在器官的摩擦中不断堆积，绵长的淫叫和低沉的喘息交错起伏，纯粹的快感终于像失控的潮水般淹没了一切。Loki浑身发抖，津液顺着他张开的双唇一直滑到紧绷的颈部，他的阴茎源源不断的流出透明的淫液，然后是乳白色的精液。雌穴里的两根玩具和粘稠的液体一起被挤了出去，弄湿了一片地毯的绒毛。Thor从Loki的后穴里拔出紫红的阴茎，注视着自己精液从被操的松软的肉洞里缓缓的流出，又被他用依然硬挺的性器头部抹在了红肿的褶皱上，显得格外的淫靡……

“快松开我……你这该死的男妓。”  
休息了片刻，哪怕刚才还被操得动弹不得，那种高高在上的傲慢又回到了Loki身上，他又开始发号施令了。  
他这副模样让Thor产生了错觉，彷佛回到了当初他们共度的那些缠绵的夜晚。  
可惜现在只有自己还保留着那些快乐的回忆……  
“快点！”Loki费力的抬起被束缚的小腿，轻轻地踢了Thor一下。Thor无奈的笑了一声，弯腰解开了他腿上的皮带。  
Loki挪动着屁股想坐起来，两条僵硬的腿却完全不配合，以至于他当着Thor的面从座椅上滑了下去，摔在柔软的毛绒地毯上。  
“……不许笑！”Loki一只手靠着椅子，在地毯上坐起来。他拿起他们脱衣服时掉在地上的支票，狠狠的威胁着Thor。  
“噢，遵命。”  
Thor竭力的忍耐着，也在Loki的身后坐下，用双臂温柔的环住了他。他默许了Thor亲密的行为，头靠在自己的臂弯中，把丝绸坐垫当成枕头，闭着眼睛慵懒的小憩。  
“……我的腿好痛。”他轻轻地呢喃着，任由Thor把毛绒绒的下巴搭在他的肩上，用手抚摸他的双腿和腰部。Thor的另一只手拨开他被汗水粘在颈部的黑发，触摸着他的后颈，温热的呼吸喷洒在他敏感的颈侧，然后一个亲吻落在了覆盖着腺体的皮肤上。  
“你在违法，亲爱的Johnson，”Loki忍不住推开了Thor的下巴，侧过头看向他，“如果你的任何一个部位再靠近那里，我就会去性交易管理协会告你，我有权利这么做。”  
Thor没有回答。  
他深邃湛蓝的眼睛注视着Loki，Loki注意到他微微地张嘴，似乎想说些什么。  
不过最后，Thor依然什么也没说。  
他只是掰过Loki的脸，覆上他的双唇，给了他一个温柔的吻。

 

夜色渐浓，月亮被阴影吞噬得越来越细，“极乐鸟”妓院却变得越来越热闹。情和欲都在床榻间尽情的挥洒，家具随着肉体摇晃，呻吟声和拍打声混杂。一个个微醺的客人拉着娼妓经过宽敞的走廊，走向楼上豪华的房间。  
不过有一个人却和其他客人不太一样。  
他独自一人走进走廊，四处张望着、寻找着什么。  
“粉玫瑰……粉玫瑰在哪？明明应该在这一层的……”  
他拨开额前垂落的一缕棕色的卷发，焦急地向前走了几十米，才停下了脚步。  
“……到底是哪一间？花到哪里去了？”  
面前正对着的两扇门上同样镶着精美的金色极乐鸟，但鸟背上的金花篮却空空如也。除了这两扇门，其他房门上都插着不同的鲜花，粉玫瑰房间必然是其中的一间，但他不知道该用什么办法分辨——人们来妓院都是为了寻欢作乐，他实在不愿意敲门破坏别人的好事。  
时间在一分一秒的流逝，男人在走廊中来回踱步，心中对丈夫的担忧有增无减。  
希望没有打扰到别人，他心想，选中了其中一扇门，抬手准备敲门试试。  
他的手离雕花的木门只剩不到半根手指长的距离，门板却发出“砰”的一声响。男人吓的后退了一步。门板紧接着有节奏的震动起来，砰砰砰的声音在走廊里不停的回荡。  
“……”  
男人尴尬的收回了手。  
他当然能猜到门后面的人在做什么。因此在敲另一扇门之前，他谨慎的等待了一段时间，反复确定没有什么异常的响动之后，才抬起手小心地靠近门板。  
然而意外再一次发生了，眼前的门突然从房内被打开，一男一女从里面惊恐万分的冲了出来，尖叫着跑向通往楼梯的走廊那头。  
房间里传来了脚步声，一步一步的靠近着敞开的门口。  
棕色卷发的男人往门内看去。

“……Charles？”  
“……Erik？”

 

——tbc


End file.
